Rece Songfics
by Waterclaw12
Summary: this is a collection of songfics based on Rece. the first song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. I am taking requests, so if you can think of a good song that goes with Rece, I may be able to create a songfic for it! Warning, the first chapter contains beating and femmeslash. Don't like, don't read, simple as that.
1. Everybody's Fool

Perfect by nature

Icons of self-indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Rocky stumbled into her home and shut the door behind her. She ignored her mother's nagging and went into her room, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She sat on the bed and winced. Sometimes the pain seems too much. She tries to ignore it, she truly does, but it never goes away. She knows people are getting worried for her, but how can she go away? She loves him no matter how much pain he puts her through. She stood up and walked over to her mirror. She lifted up her shirt carefully and pulled it off. There's three scratches along her side that resemble claws, a small bloody gash on her stomach, and a stingy red spot on her cheek from where he slapped her. Turning around she saw a new cut on her back next to that bruise she got yesterday, and there were probably more cuts on her legs. All this pain from her boyfriend, Deuce Martinez. The boy who claimed he loved her, the same boy who beats her everyday.

Cece says she's too good for him. She says they were never meant to happen, and in some ways, Rocky agrees with her. She just bring herself to let him go. She knows it's the right thing to do, and she's always dine the right thing, hasn't she? But she just can't. And it sickens her, the leash he has on her, the threats he makes, the promises he breaks, the lies he tells. She thought he'd be the one. But she had been wrong. And now it was too late for her. She was too far gone.

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame, don't you see me

You know you've got everybody fooled

No one would guess Deuce could be capable of things like this. Hurting Rocky. No one would've known. Which is his cover up. Whenever someone would ask him about Rocky, he would tell them he didn't know why she was limping or out of school, and put on that Martinez smile, but of course he knew. He was the reason. He and his excessive beatings. Ty knew about the beatings. But Deuce gave him a bribe so he wouldn't tell, and Deuce being Deuce, he had plenty of money and an embarrassing picture to blackmail Ty with. So he couldn't help his little sister. Rocky was scared of him, and the sparkling twins weren't exactly their closest friends, which left only one girl: that fiery little redhead, Cece Jones, who wouldn't suspect a thing, because Deuce had everybody fooled.

Look, here she comes now

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

Now I know she

Yes, Deuce was cheating on her as well as beating her. With Dina. She had tried to run away when she found out, run as fast as she could, but Deuce had caught up to her, and that was when the beating started. Now she stays around due to fear. Who knows what Deuce would do to her if she tried to leave, or if she even said no to him. That is why she is no longer a virgin. Deuce took it from her like he took everything. Her resistance, her will to live, everything with the more wounds he inflicts. They all love him. Why shouldn't they? He doesn't do it to them. They all assume he has no flaws, spare the eyebrows. But it's all a game, a show! He's just pretending. Rocky sighed heavily at her life as she cleaned herself up. She needed someone to talk to that didn't know about her crazy, mixed up world. So as soon as she was finished, she walked down the fire escape to Cece's apartment.

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Without the mask, Where will you hide

Can't find yourself, lost in your lie

Rocky opened the window to a sorry looking Cece. "Cece? What's wrong?"

"Look at the TV, Rocky."

She turned her head to the news. "Fifteen year old boy Deuce Martinez starting throwing things around his house, screaming something about a Rocky. He was taken to the hospital today and excepted into the mental ward this afternoon."

Rocky wanted to jump and scream in joy. She almost did, buy remembered her recent scratches. So she settled for a grin that stretched from Miami to San Francisco. Cece tilted her head. "Why are you smiling? Your boyfriend is in a mental hospital!"

"Exactly! I'm free for a while. I don't have to have fear of being beaten every time I see him."

Cece gasped. "You get beaten!?"

"Oh, you weren't supposed to know that-"

"Oh, Rocky!" Cece ran up to her and hugged her. "Don't go back to him please! Stay with me! I would never do that to you! I love you more than he does."

Rocky was shocked, but she leaned down and kissed her best friend's lips. They kissed for the longest of times, before Cece pulled away to rest her head on Rocky's chest. "Promise me you won't go near him again."

"I promise," Rocky whispered into her hair.

I know the truth now,

I know who you are,

And I don't love you anymore

It never was and never will be,

You don't know how you've betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

"What about Deuce?" Cece sleeping asked Rocky as they laid in her bed.

"I'm not going back. And besides, I know the truth about him, one no one has ever seen before. And I don't love him anymore. You were right all along, Cece. We never should have happened. He betrayed me." Cece cuddled into Rocky more when she started to sense anger building up in her. Rocky immediately calmed down and wrapped her arms tighter around Cece, squeezing the little fireball. She had to stop thinking in the past. She had Cece now, not Deuce, and she couldn't be happier. She's never going back again.

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you can't see me,

And somehow now you're everybody's fool

Deuce got out of the hospital, and Rocky broke up with him. He just shrugged it off, started telling people he was dating Dina, and got a new slut to cheat on her with. But not before Rocky and Cece exposed him to the whole school. He got turned into a laughing stock and became known as the school's womanizer. Girls dated him if they were desperate or didn't care about their feelings, or bodies, and Rocky got he revenge in him. She would no longer be led astray anymore. She was a new Rocky Blue, the bisexual dancer that would never be beaten or taken advantage of again. She pretended it never was and it never will be again. That is her motto in life. She fell asleep next to Cece content and scar-free for the first time in years.

Hey! I heard that song and I love Evanescence. This is what came to mind. But I was thinking of making this a series of one shots for Shake It Up, but I will only do Rece. Rece and Tynka are the only couples I like on this show and I'm not good at writing Tynka. Sorry. You can make requests if you want. I feel like I shouldn't start this with Truth Or Dare, Romeo and Juliet, and all the others I need to type, but I just had to get this out of my way, and songfics are fun! I'm currently typing TOR, and I have to think about RAJ.


	2. Fearless

Fearless: Olivia Holt. I'll do this one song a guest requested because I think I know them and I like them. Please tell me who you are. The song is from the Disney Channel "Original" Movie, Girl Vs. Monster. It was hard to make into Rece, but I did what I could.

Flynn died a long time ago. He got into an accident with Cece's mother, who survived, but he did not. Cece cried over his death for a long time, until finally, she admitted to herself that Flynn was gone. Forever. That is, until she saw him in the woods once.

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

Cece was taking a shortcut to her apartment from school. Rocky wasn't with her, she had left school earlier that day for a doctor's appointment. Not by choice, of course, but she was fine with it once she found out it wouldn't go on her permanent record. She saw a flash to her left and when she turned around she was face to face with a floating, pale Flynn.  
She screamed. Flynn smirked. "What's wrong, Cece? Aren't you happy to see your little brother again?"  
Cece turned around and ran away, Flynn laughing behind her and yelling, "C'mon, Cece, stay a while! I'm not gonna hurt you!"

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless

Cece was scared out of her mind, the exact opposite of fearless. She was fearful. She needed to tell someone about what just happened, someone she knew would not tell her she was ridiculous. So, obviously she went to Rocky.

Whoahh, I'm fearless  
I've got the upper hand now  
And you're losing ground  
You never had to fight back  
Never lost a round  
You see the gloves are coming off  
Tell me when you've had enough

"Well, you need to get the upper hand on him. My dad has ghost destroying tools under his bed, let's use them." Rocky suggested after Cece told her about Flynn.  
They got the tools and Rocky had Cece lead her to the woods where she had seen Flynn. The ghost boy reappeared and sneered at them. "So you got some toys. You need to do better than that. This isn't child's play. You're playing with the big boys now."

Ready for a showdown  
And now we're face to face  
Think I'll rearrange it  
Put you in the place  
You don't get the best of me  
Check it, you're afraid of me

Cece stepped forward and put the weapon between her and Flynn, her eyes gleaming with determination. "I know, Flynn. And trust me, I'm not playing."  
Flynn looked scared. "Hey, Ceece, look, I was just kidding, no need to shoot me."  
"Oh, there is need. And my name is Cece." She said with gritted teeth.  
"Cece, it's me, Flynn!" For a moment the ghost boy actually looked a bit like the late member of the Jones family.

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless

But Cece saw through it. "You are not my brother. You may have his body and voice, but you do not have his soul and heart."  
The ghost cackled. "I guess you're not that much of an idiot. But his heart died a long time ago, Sissy." Cece stood her ground.

You used to make my heart pound  
Just the thought of you  
But now you're in the background  
What you're gonna do  
Sound off if you hear this  
We're feeling fearless  
We're feeling fearless

Cece held the weapon out further, her hand on the trigger. "I knew you weren't Flynn. You're an impostor. And whatever you are, I'm not afraid of you."  
"Flynn" smirked. "Oh, you don't want to see what I really am. You'd much rather be looking at the sight of your dead little brother as he tortures the living hell out of you."

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless

Cece pulled the trigger and silver bullet went through the ghost. It looked at its chest and then at Cece. It dissolved in a cloud of black smoke, and Cece collapsed in Rocky's arms. She looked up at her best friend and hugged her, kissing her in her excitement. As soon as she realized what she was doing, she broke the kiss and hug. "I'm so sorry, Rocky, I had no idea what I was thinking-"  
Cece was cut off by Rocky's lips on her. Cece kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her neck. "It's okay, Cece."  
They broke the kiss and smiled at each other. "C'mon, let's go home." They walked home together, holding hands the whole time.

I'm stuck in your head  
I'm back from the dead  
Got you running scared  
I'm fearless

I'm calling you out  
I'm taking you down  
Don't you come around  
I'm fearless, I'm fearless


End file.
